


Distraction

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Just out of prison, Debbie gets what she wants most, but Lou wants something else.





	Distraction

“You’re planning something. I know that look.”

Debbie stretched languorously, deliberately making sure she contacted as much of Lou’s body as she could. Too long, she had been without this, not that she was counting the time or the many ways she dreamed of being able to touch the one person she had never been able to leave.

She rolled over and straddled her lover’s body. “And if I am?” she asked huskily, dropping a kiss on Lou’s lips.

Lou kissed her back fiercely and rolled them so she was on top. “As long as it involves you, me, and not leaving this bed, I can go for that. I’ve missed you.”

Debbie grinned and started to open her mouth, but Lou silenced her with another kiss. “Later, you can plan something else.”

Aware Lou would stop if she protested, Debbie allowed herself to be distracted. She had craved Lou’s touch during those long, lonely days in prison. Now, having it available to her, Debbie was greedy enough to want more, even though they had already had sex once. In bed, Lou lingered, drawing out Debbie’s responses as if they had forever, teasing when Debbie would have rushed, demonstrating the tenderness that underscored her tough biker chick persona. Debbie wanted to store all these memories for the someday she knew would come, but Lou was relentless, driving all thoughts of that day out of her head.

Debbie wanted to return the favor, wanted to give back as much as she was giving, but it was clear Lou thought she had her turn earlier. Helpless to do anything more than hold on to the ride Lou was taking her on, Debbie surrendered to it. Her reward was pleasure, delivered by Lou’s skilled mouth, tongue, and hands. Just when she thought she could not take anymore, Lou pulled out the vibrator Debbie had used her earlier and used it to drive Debbie into shuddering, breathless ecstasy.

Breathing hard, Debbie lay on the bed. Looking smug, Lou kissed her. “Come on. You need a shower, and then we can eat while you tell me what you’re planning now that you’re out of prison.”

 


End file.
